


It's my life

by youngvalcano



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Disability, Gen, High School, Humor, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngvalcano/pseuds/youngvalcano
Summary: "If you are here you are here to help!"Mikey shrugged as he plucked the string."That doesn't mean playing with the supplies."Is he just pretending that he is gonna do what he is told?(Or the many adventures of Mind Raph and why everybody needs one or two)
Relationships: Leonardo/Miyamoto Usagi
Kudos: 2





	It's my life

It all started with a cup of coffee. Or was it three cups. Either way coffee was a reason for this huge mess. Donnie downed it like it was his life source, then again it probably was. Donnie got up and poured himself another. He then went back to his lab to work on his titanium bust. The fact that he was mostly running on coffee meant that he was almost completely unaware of everything around him. Leo could pop out of no where and ask if he could take the turtle tank on a joy ride and Donnie would say yes. That was how bad it was, but at the same time you had to tread lightly. Any straw in the form of Mikey asking a ridiculous question or Raph asking Donnie to fix the game he had smashed for the umpteenth time could result in Donnie exploding.

"Um Donnie?" 

So Leo had chosen death. Donnie spun his bag ridden eyes were glaring at him.

"Yes Leonard?" Donnie asked dragging the name in an annoyed tone.

"Calm down bro" Leo jested "the guys and I are ordering and want to know what kind of Pizza you want?"

Donnie tsked and sat back to his work only for Leo to repeat the question. If Leo had heard the pencil Donnie was using snap he would of ran out like the devil was chasing him 

"Listen why dont you just dig into that small brain of yours and figure out what I usually get."

"Well why dont you stop being a selfish egg headed weirdo and say what you want."

That struck a nerve and was the trigger for a whole screaming match. Raph took Mikey up above to the ice cream stand in order for Mikey to not be exposed to such negativity. And Splinter raised the volume of his treadmill commercial.

"I really shouldn't have said that" they said in unison from very far away areas.

"I have to find a way to apologize" Leo was in the pizza parlor.

"But how can I" Donnie moved from his chair to pacing the center of his lab "MIND RAPH!"

Then like a sailor moon transformation, mind Raph appeared scarfing down what looked like the remenants of a cheese burger. His eyes bulged like he was the cat that ate the canary. Mind Raph smiled and swallowed.

"You didn't see that."

"Noted."

"So what can Mind Raph do you for?"

"I kinda wanna apologize to Leo for being such a huge jerk."

Donnie had to admit he even surprised himself with that last statement. Donnie was never one to apologize. He didn't apologize to Raph after the Mrs.Cuddles prank.

"Well-maybe you can just say it." Mind Raph said after finally composing himself after the great shock.

"How does one say SOORRRY?" he asked dragging out the word sorry.

Raph went on to explain the process of apologizing, first you must admit you feel bad. Then he explained that Donnie must also admit responsibility for what he did wrong. That was completely against Donnie's program.

"But other than criticize his intelligence, what did I do wrong?"

"You were rude when he was just asking what kind of pizza you wanted."

"But he reacted even worse" Donnie whispered "he doesnt know how it feels to be the weirdo in your own family."

If this were the real Raphael he would have done the following:

A. Smack Donnie upside the head for even thinking that.

B. Place his hand on Donnies shouler in solidarity

C. Hug him

But this was Mind Raph and instead he said the unthinkable.

"Actually we all know what it's like."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No really," Mind Raph reassured "between my dyslexia, Mikey's ADHD, and Leo's anxiety we all feel like the odd ones out.

"So I guess I should tell him that I lost my cool because I didn't know he felt the same way."

The grin and nodd answered any other question Donnie had. And So Donnie and Leo apologized and enjoyed a hawaiian pizza in a joey pouch.


End file.
